James! You have to let it go!
by Henry Uchiha
Summary: "Now now James." A woman stood next to him smiled gently as she looked down at her sixteen year old son. "Don't be so rude." She crouched down to his height and tried to push back the golden locks but failed as her son almost flinched back. "It's okay." She whispered softly. "Conceal it, don't feel it. Don't let them see." He whispered and Elsa felt her eyes widened in shock.


**Hi everyone! So I'm really excited to be writing this story and I really hope you enjoy it as much as I enjoy writing it. Onto the story! Okay so this is set in an Alternate universe. Same characters but except in a modern day world. Warning: There will be BoyxBoy. Don't like, then don't read.**

* * *

The sun was heavy behind breaking grey clouds as a soft light shine faintly through onto a tall main building, it stood tall in front of figure who stared slightly in awe; two floors with light brick work and vines that grew up the side, the roof was circle and made of glass, like that of an observatory from some old fashioned English tale. The windows were tall taking up majority of the first floor; large clear French windows, it was like a puppy trying to make itself look big in front of the big dogs. The path was made of gravel and walked straight past a small lake with circle of trees where flowers blossomed wildly while the trees were assorted with a range of cherry blossom and fresh fruit.

But through all this the figure regarding the school stood by himself as he gazed out from under a honey blonde fringe which covered his eyes. The rest of his hair was a slightly spiky mess as though he had just gotten out of bed. He wore a pair of skinny black leather trousers which clung tightly to hypnotising frame. His torso was lean and quite athletic. The boy looked as though he could run for miles without even breaking a sweat... but those who knew him, knew just how much the boy really could run. He wore a turquoise top while around his wrist he kept a leather wrist band and black gloves across his hand. He looked around as other students were beginning to flock together. "Like dogs and wolves in a pack." The boy muttered as he reached up and adjusted his coloured contact lenses.  
"Now now James." A woman stood next to him smiled gently as she looked down at her sixteen year old son. "Don't be so rude." She crouched down to his height and tried to push back the golden locks but failed as her son almost flinched back. "It's okay." She whispered softly.  
"Is that why you're sending me to this school?" He frowned slightly but his mother just let out a sigh. "James, I'm doing this to help you. I went through the exact same thing. But..." She looked down to the boy's gloved hands... She saw so much of herself in him sometimes. "Why do you keep your hands gloved." She asked quietly but this time managed to gently brush aside a lock of hair to reveal the boy's fake eyes. The emerald contact lenses kept the true colour of his eyes a hidden mystery. "Honey?" She reached out and lifted his chin up gently.  
"Conceal it, don't feel it. Don't let them see." He whispered and Elsa felt her eyes widened.  
"Honey, where did you learn that?"  
"Your diary." He said coldly.  
"Baby." She knelt now so he was above her as her hand rested on his cheek. "Don't let yourself repeat my mistakes. Just remember... I love you baby." She smiled and kissed his forehead in a blessing. "If you ever struggle with it." She looked down at his hands. "Never been scared to ask me for help baby." She gave an encouraging smile before slowly walking back to her car. She gazed at her son sadly before getting and closing the door before driving off.

James however turned back to the building and sighed deeply. His mother always tried to help him deal with his little... 'Problem'. He slowly flexed his fingers as he felt something inside of him begin to surge silently.

That's when he noticed the ground at his feet begin to crack as something began to spread from beneath the gravel. "No! Not now!" He hissed and sprinted away as fast as he could. Barely letting his feet touch the ground as he bolted through the main doorways. He barely took in any of his surroundings as students all turned to look at him strangely. "What's his problem?" Some muttered while some others just laughed at him before they would frown and whisper. "where's that cold breeze come from?"  
"I wonder..."  
"Damn it, damn it, damn it!" James hissed. "Damn- AGHH" He felt his foot collide with something and get sent flying forward. As he went crashing into a student he felt his arm brush against another boy's.

For a moment everything paused.

Both boys arched their back at the contact. It felt as though something powerful was surging between the two of them... not a spark of electricity which was surging between both of them it was something... deeper... something different. It was like a powerful surge of energy drawing both of them together.

Before James could hit the floor, the boy's other hand came around and wrapped around his chest protectively, steadying him out. James gazed up to see a pair of warm brown eyes under a short cut of crimson hair regarding him. James just stared back up fascinated by those beautiful eyes. "Um... I..." James almost rolled his eyes back into his head as he felt that energy rush through him again. His collar became warm as though his skin was steamy.  
"Are you okay?" James almost lent forward as he listened to the deep voice. It spread through him like wild fire and he just stared into the lightly tanned face. Underneath the collar, polo shirt, James could see the expanse of strong toned muscles.  
"Yeah."  
"Hey are you two gonna break apart soon or are you two just gonna latch onto each other all day." James didn't even acknowledge the female voice as he slowly lowered his gaze to the floor.  
"I should go." He whispered. "I have to find the dorms." He tried turning away but was stopped. It wasn't until he looked down, he realized he had been holding the boy's hand.  
"What's your name?" The boy whispered and James just kept staring hypnotised.  
"James." He answered. "And you?"  
"Call me Robbie." He smiled then as their fingers uncurled James caught his breath in his chest. The feeling that been coursing through him immediately dropped leaving him feeling slightly empty. But now what ever that had been wasn't clouding his thoughts. He remembered why he had been running. A blush began to sting his cheeks and he looked around down the corridor as people began to head towards the dormitories.

It was only when James was by himself at the entrance of the dormitory areas that he stopped and lent back against the walls. "What the hell had that been?" He growled.

_**-Robbie's POV-**_

Robbie sighed as he lent up against the cold of lockers and gazed out the window as more people seemed to be gathering. "Look at them... all flocking together like lost sheep. Trying to get into groups to survive." He gazed down at his hands as he felt warmth course through his body and into his hands. He watched carefully as flames began to flicker along his fingers. "They don't have what it takes to survive here-" He was stopped as a harsh blast of a wind rocketed through the window and put out the flames in his hands.  
"Oh play nice. Just because they're first years and we're second years doesn't mean we can treat them any differently." A girl slowly stepped over to him and lent on his shoulder. Her eyes were a stormy cloud grey and her hair was a cascade of light brown locks which fell down her back. "You forgot to put your contacts in Rachel." Robbie reminded her.  
"But they are so uncomfortable!" She pouted her lips but then rolled her eyes. "Fine, fine!" She slowly pulled out two small circle containers which fit into the palm of her hand. She flipped out the lids on them before placing the contacts carefully and slowly onto her eyes. The caramel colour of the contact seemed to suit her quite well but Robbie just shrugged and laughed.  
"What would you rather have? A bit of discomfort for a couple of hours a day? Or the entire of the schools starting a witch hunt as they would come and search for us and dissect us like frogs."  
"Shut up." She muttered and with a flick of her hand both watched as the windows in the small corridor closed tightly and locked.

But not before both tensed feeling a cold breeze rush through and wrap around them.

Robbie frowned slightly. "You feel that?" He whispered and Rachel nodded.  
"That wasn't me..."  
"I wonder."  
"Damn it, damn it-Aghh!" The sound of thundering footsteps came too late as Robbie's back arched. It felt as though something stronger than electricity exploded through his chest. His whole body shuddered as something like adrenaline coursed thickly through his veins. It was a real rush! It as though everything abut himself had became heightened. His very skin tingled under the area where this boy's arm had brushed against his.

But what came next surprised even him.

His eyes widened slightly as he caught a glimpse of the boy falling forward very slowly. Over the last years his reactions had become very impressive if he said so himself. He reached out and placed his hand firmly on the boy's chest. Again, even through the clothing Robbie felt that feeling burst through him again. What was this? It felt as though the flame inside him long to wrap around this boy and hold him tightly. To protect him from anything or anyone that may come at him or hurt him. His eyes roamed over the handsome boy. Why had he been running? Robbie felt this feeling burst through his arm and stepped forward slightly. "I-...I- Um..."  
"Are you okay?" The boy shot him a surprised look as he stared up at Robbie. Was it really that much of a surprise for the boy that someone cared to ask him if he was okay?  
"Yeah." The boy whispered with a shaky glance as he stared deeper into Robbie's eyes. He felt himself almost beginning to blush. This boy seemed to stare directly through him.

It spooked Robbie to have someone look through him like that.

Rachel however was looking at them with an amused grin. "Hey are you two gonna break apart soon or are you two just gonna latch onto each other all day." She crossed her leg and knew from the slight down twitch of the younger boy's mouth that he was ignoring her. Robbie knew why. They were both transfixed on each other with no explanation why.

Robbie almost wanted to reach out and lift the boy's chin up gently as he gazed down at the floor. "I should go..." He whispered. "I need to find the dormitories." Robbie watched as he felt himself being pulled forward slightly. Lost in the flow that was coursing through him to the point it took him a few seconds to notice that his hand was gently laced with the boy's.

After they exchanged names Robbie watched as the boy blushed and sprinted away down the corridor. "What the heck was that." He whispered as he felt his body set back to normal... after feeling what ever that had been... He felt cold without it. Ironic that he of all people could feel cold.  
"Aw... Poor innocent Robbie." Rachel chuckled as she began walking off down the corridor. "You are still so naive."  
"Excuse me?" He frowned slightly and began to walk after her. "You... you cannot call me naive and innocent!" He called but his mind was still focused on something else.

What was so special about that boy... and what had that overwhelming feeling been?

* * *

**So that is the end of the first chapter! I hoped you all enjoyed it! If you like it review it. Next chapter will involve brining in the cast of characters and getting to know them better. Again if you like; Review, follow favourite. I will try to update ASAP. Till next time!**


End file.
